Set Free of the Cage
by darkangel2110
Summary: Story of Belle's time in the cell, thoughts, dreams etc. Hoping to add more to this in the next few days. Rated T for later chapter submissions.


CHAPTER 1

I sat in the cell for as long as I could remember. There was nothing to quell the thoughts in my head, wondering what I did to deserve this. Not even knowing who I was, I sat trying to remember what happened to put me in such a spot. Day after day in this place, slowly drove me to insanity. All I saw was 4 walls, a window, and someone who peered in every so often with a satisfied smirk. She seemed familiar.

I couldn't fathom how any human being could do this to another, denying them the most basic of human contact. The only contact I had was with the person who brought my meals, and all he did was drop it off. Was this solely an experiment? I was there for what felt like years, I didn't even have a way to mark the days, let alone the weeks and months. Lonesomeness can take its toll on a girl.

I dreamed of far off places: castles, wars, and lovers that were only imaginary. Many nights I dreamed of a strange man, whom I served. I have NO idea where this is coming from. I've always been locked up in this room, with this one window as my only gateway to another world.

I knew that trying to close myself off from feelings would help me survive. It made me stronger, and more apt to deal with solitude, which would be my fate if I was to ever be released. I would be forever alone, sitting in a dark room, similar to this. This is all I have ever known, how could I do anything more. I want more. I want everything, but I know I will never have it. I'm not worth anything to anyone for them to even come see me, let alone want to spend any time with me. I keep wondering why I didn't just try to end this. It's not worth being alone.

Then one night, I heard screaming from the room next to me. They thought this room soundproof, but it definitely isn't. I've heard everything major that's happened above me. I think I'm in a hospital. I hear everything, and the screaming became coherent.

"I LOVE HER!" he cried. "I was only doing her bidding, I wanted her to be happy and be rid of the wretched girl! Doesn't ANYONE understand this? It wasn't me, it was HER!" he broke down sobbing again.

The sobbing commenced throughout the entire night. Sleep never came, and when it did I dreamed of the strange man again, was this the love feeling he was talking about? As I never experienced something like this before, at least in this life, I couldn't grasp what he was talking about.

All there was in my life was solitude, quietness, and being alone. This was something I could deal with; it was the only way to survive. Make myself happy, knowing that I was safe from whatever was going on out there. Whatever war, sickness, or destitute was happening outside these walls was something I never had to face, never had to suffer through. This worked to my advantage. Steel to the elements of which I was confined. It was almost comforting to me to know that someone else was being denied the same rights as I was, to just be. I was meant for so much more than this! I knew one day I would be saved, which was the only thing that kept me going. If my love WAS out there, he would see to it that I was set free.

The next night, I fell into a familiar dream.

"Why did you come?"

"For the hundredth time, to save my village, my family, you can't tell me if the role was reversed you wouldn't have done the same thing?"

"Ah, I might have dearie, but it's nothing to worry about now. So, are you happy with the arrangement, how about the clothes at least?" the faceless man fired off at me.

"I love the dresses, not frilly, something I can move easily in. I actually enjoy being useful, for a change."

I felt him grab my hand, in a friendly way, not harshly. I could feel love flowing from him, not full love, but just a little, enough to know he would never hurt me.

"Dearie, are you OK?"

"Yes, just happy to be freed from a life of an arranged marriage. I would be unhappy, he was WAY too superficial for me. I enjoy the mystery here."

"You'll be back where you belong soon enough."

"What are you talking about?"

He laughed, "You'll see, and be with me again soon, someone will help."

I awoke suddenly, it was still dark, but the sun never showed that day. I didn't see anything normal. Everything seemed to be changing, slowly, as if there was a new force acting out in the world. Sighing heavily, I walked towards my breakfast, eggs and toast. It wasn't very good, but it was substance, something needed, not something I'd make for myself. I think they were going out of their way to make me miserable. I can't think of a meal that I've had that I have actually enjoyed. Nothing was good, no real flavor, no texture, and just dull. I hugged my knees and just stared out of the mesh window lining my room. My day was filled with this, just sitting around. Lunch came and went; I left it there, looking at it with disdain. I spent the rest of the day trying to figure out who the gentleman was I dreamed of. I curled up soon after drifting to sleep.

My dreams were becoming weirder, twisting reality and a fantasy world I've created. I dreamed of the man again, I figured he was a head taller than me, but his face wasn't recognizable, I wished to get a better look at him. I fell asleep again, not wanting to think of anything, but my dreams decided otherwise.

I walked around the castle and kept cleaning, trying to get closer. What kind of a dream is this? I heard a high pitched giggle coming from down the hall, I ran down to the hallway toward the sound.

"Dearie, where are you?" the voice called, "I need you."

"I'm coming."

I ran into the great study, seeing a million books on varying subjects, but I still didn't see the man's face. I just felt his arm around my shoulder.

"I figure since you can't leave, this would be a perfect gift for you, what do you think?"

"I love it, thank you!"

"I'll leave you to it, but don't let your work slide though OK?" he said with a hint of a smile in his voice. "I like having you around, don't hide yourself away, like I have."

I smiled, "I won't, I enjoy spending time with you, tell me, why can't I see you, I know this is a dream, so I should be able to."

"Are you sure? It could be a different life entirely dearie, something stirring that you know is the REAL truth. Something's hiding what you know is real. It's time to wake; you don't want anyone to grow suspicious of your dreams do you?"

My eyes opened suddenly. The sun had risen and shone through the latticework of my window. I haven't heard a peep from the man next to me. I assumed that he had accepted his fate. I repeated my normal routine, trying to get my hair to lay flat by running my fingers through it, flattening out the clothes I was wearing and stretching. I noticed someone had laid a rose on the plate with my breakfast this morning, which was a bowl of oatmeal. Oddly, it was delicious. Was there a new cook, or was someone trying to lift my ever waning spirits? I put the flower along the window, as I couldn't deny it the sun it so desperately needed. I looked at the tray again, and noticed a small vial, just the perfect size for the rose's stem. I smiled for the first time in ages.

I stared out the window, looking at the beautiful gift that was given to me. I quickly moved it when I heard a sound near my door, not wanting anyone else to know what was given to me. I looked over and noticed the woman looking in at me again, smirking. She seemed so familiar, another face from my dreams perhaps? Or were my dreams grasping everything they could, just to cope with the living in such solitude. Lunch came without any surprises, and was bland and dull again, except the tea. I looked at it and noticed my tea was in a blue china cup, which looked oddly familiar. I took a sip of it and to my astonishment it was perfect.

There WAS some kind of change going on, I just didn't know what. The smallest tokens given to me were proof of that, and it made a world of difference. The question burning inside me was when would I be free of these walls to see what was REALLY out there? Hope renewed and swelled inside me. It helped time move faster, dinner came, with a small note: Soon, it'll all happen soon. I didn't know what it meant, but I was ready, ready to see the world and all its wonders.


End file.
